


Of What Might Have Been

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [19]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Angst, Fantober 2020, Gen, I mean they could still get sent to hive after, Minor Character Death, Neighbors AU, Normal AU, Oneshot, Snippets, There is sort of no proof though, This is a long one, angst will happen, ish, ohoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Snippets of a more normal life.
Relationships: Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense
Series: Fantober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Of What Might Have Been

Otto peeked at the window, head barely reaching over the ledge. He heard that someone new had moved in there today. He carefully aimed at the window across from his, and aimed a small pebble. The pebble flew a foot and disappointingly dropped to the ground. He threw another pebble. It almost hit the window across from him this time. Otto prepared to throw another pebble. The window opened. The pebble sailed straight through the window and towards the other boy’s face. _Oh dear_ , Otto thought. The other boy dodged the pebble. Otto sighed in relief. Crisis averted.

“Hey! What did you do that for?”

Otto had the grace to look sheepish. “I’m sorry! I was just trying to get you to open your window!”

The other boy brightened. “Oh! That’s okay then! We can be friends, the bestest friends ever!”

Otto grinned happily. “We _should_ be friends! My name is Otto! What's yours?”

The other boy smiled and said, ”My name is Wing!”

* * *

_A few months later_

The two boys grinned at each other from their windows with mischievous looks. Wing slowly slid a wooden plank from his window until it rested on the opposite ledge. He carefully climbed out of his window. Otto caught his eye and they both smiled a bit. “Be careful!” he called with a tinge of nervousness. They were rather far above the ground. 

“Careful is my middle name,” he joked. Wing started to walk across the plank. It swayed ominously. A seed of fear was planted. He had almost reached the other side when he slipped and fell. Otto reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. Then he fell out of the window too. He screamed, though he would later deny it. They fell in a tangled heap on the grass. Otto scrambled up immediately. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly. 

Wing pushed himself up a bit. He cried out a bit from the action.

“Oh no! Are you okay? Oh I knew we shouldn’t have done this, it was such a bad idea...” Otto panicked. 

“I think my wrist might be a bit broken,” Wing said too calmly, though his voice went a bit high pitched at the end. However, on the inside he was freaking out. 

Otto continued babbling. “Oh my god what if you need to go to a hospital?”

“A hospital?!” Wing shrieked.

* * *

_Thunk. Thunk._ What was that noise? Otto sighed and opened the curtain. Wing was at the window throwing paper airplanes at his. “It’s nighttime. What are you doing?” Otto asked.

“Well I’ve been cooped up here all _day_ because of my cast,” Otto winced a bit at that. “-and I didn’t get to talk to anyone!”

“Ooh! Maybe we could have a window sleepover!”

“What’s that?”

“It’ll be just like a regular sleepover but we’ll be at our windows! We can write on paper airplanes and talk to each other all night!”

Wing brightened at that. “That sounds fun! I’ve never had a normal sleepover ever either!”

Otto pushed his bed towards the window. “So what did you do today?”

“Well, in the morning the weirdest thing happened. I got up and-”

* * *

“I lost my first tooth!”

“Haha, now you have a hole in your mouth!”

“Hey!”

* * *

“Dad signed me up for taekwondo classes today! Miss Raven was really fun.”

“Now you can be my knight in shining armor,” Otto joked.

“I can always protect you now!”

* * *

“Why are you so _tall_?”

“Why are you so short?”

“I’m not short, I’m condensed awesome!”

“What I’m hearing is you admitting that you’re short.”

* * *

Otto hesitantly knocked on the door. ”Wing? Your dad said-” The door opened. Wing looked at him blankly. His eyes were red from crying. He let him in. “There- there was an accident at the labs today.” 

“Oh no.”

A tear slipped down his face. “Mom’s dead. The- the funeral is next week.”

“Wing. I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

”I don't know.”

Otto wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. Wing hesitantly rested his head on Otto’s shoulder. 

”It’s going to be okay. You can cry.”

* * *

”Father doesn't come out of his office anymore. I know what you mean by your father ignoring you now.”

* * *

“Do you want to go to the animal shelter with me tomorrow?”

“Sure! Are you getting a pet?”

Wing sighed. ”I wish, but father would never allow it. It might sound stupid but I'm going because mom always liked animals, and I don't want to forget about her.”

“That's anything but stupid Wing. Of course I’ll go with you tomorrow.”

* * *

”WHO THE HELL IS BLASTING HAPPY BIRTHDAY AT TWO IN THE MORNING?! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!”

”Happy birthday Otto!” he heard Wing call.

”Oh you loveable idiot, ” he muttered to himself, though not without a smile.

* * *

”You know you're my best friend right?”

”Of course, we’ll always be together!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well wasn't that a trip. I really tried for the character development. Look I actually planned this one. Did ya enjoy? Kudos and comments will feed my next fic.


End file.
